The Peaceful Morning
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: How Bellatrix Lestrange clears a room. Naughty language and discussion of bodily functions, but nothing graphic. Awwww...I know. Maybe later. This is just some fun, really.


The Peaceful Morning

The morning was a peaceful one. That's how Draco could tell his aunt was off gallivanting; her obnoxious screeches and spewing cackles were absent. He was glad. His breakfast stood a chance of being palatable.

Indeed, his mother was already in the drawing room. She liked taking breakfast there on such clear days. The ceiling high windows put forth a veritable nova of bright morning light, wherein the Malfoy matron sunned like a cat. Paused in the doorway, Draco's brow rose at the sight.

The witch had obviously counted on breaking her fast in solitude. Her dressing gown was parted to the thigh, and she leaned most uncharacteristically backward in a precariously balanced chair. A contented smile bowed her lips, and she held her tea delicately just above her rather overexposed cleavage.

The bad boy in Draco smirked, thinking, _Merlin's knob. Mum or not, that's a fuckable witch._

The good boy in him slapped the bad boy's face, remonstrating, _You sick little tosser! That's my mother! Now, get out of here and leave her at peace. I ought not have you anywhere near her. _

But the bad boy apparently had the larger stones of the two, and won out. _Shut it,_ he said. _Don't you want to watch tea slide between those tits?_

The good boy blushed a bit. _Well…yes, I suppose. That might be nice._

_Right then._ The bad boy cleared his throat. "Good morning, mum."

The chair wobbled, nearly pitching the half-naked witch to the floor. She scrambled for purchase on the table edge, tossing probably hot tea all over herself and the furnishings. "Bugger, Draco!" She snatched her wand from the table, attacking her pinkened decolletage.

_Entirely worth it,_ the bad boy thought. "Here, mother?" Draco gestured to the empty room. She growled at him and affixed her accoutrements. He sauntered to a seat, content with the image of a thin trickle of tea sluicing betwixt the valley of her firm breasts burned into his retinas. He began casually gathering up fresh melon, eggs and a scone. "Peaceful morning?"

She huffed as she re-seated herself. "You scared the hell out of me." Her wand flicked and her broken teacup settled – repaired - in its saucer.

Draco couldn't withhold a smile. Her magic was a warming thing. "I'm sorry," he said. He meant it…just not entirely. She'd been pure forbidden sex in the sunlight, and was an adorable mess when flustered. Made him wonder what she would feel like in the midst of orgasm… He shook his head. Cleared his suddenly tight throat. "Where's father?"

Her mouth was drawn, as it usually was when Lucius was mentioned. "I'm uncertain." She briskly sliced open a soft, ripe peach, freed the stone, and bit into the fruit. "Probably on some errand for…" A hand wave. "You know."

Draco nodded, captivated by the drop of sticky juice clinging to the side of her chin. She wouldn't eat like this in front of anyone else, he knew. He felt privileged almost – to witness Narcissa Malfoy at this level of blasé. "And Aunt Bella?" The drop skated toward her neckline and his lips itched to capture it. He bit them.

"Mmm." She swallowed a bite of the sinful peach and swiped a pouty, pretty lip with a hasty finger. "Out, as well. I assume. I haven't seen or heard her today."

"Nice." Draco licked his dry lips. "Mum?"

"Hm?" She made a completely undignified slurping sound.

"Is there another peach?"

She smirked. It was a sin on her face. "No. I'm afraid not, son."

He tried to smirk back, but his mouth may have simply translated the desperation he felt. "Will you share?"

A moment swelled and smoldered between them. Narcissa's mouth paused its movements. Her left brow slowly rose. Draco felt moisture break out on his forehead when she held the peach half aloft before him. Eyes never leaving hers, he reached for the fruit.

"Ah, ah, ah." She pulled the treat back. "Bite," she said.

Then she leaned toward him again, proffering both the fruit and a view of her sublime breasts encased in gold satin. He was drawn forward as if by a powerful magnetic force…and he knew the peach was not responsible.

Narcissa's pupils dilated. She breathed in fast panting breaths, focused on her son's artisan lips parting to taste her wet, ripe peach…

And the lavatory door slammed open against the wall. BLAM! The Malfoys startled and sprang apart as though caught nicking chocolate frogs in Honeyduke's.

"Wheeeeeew!" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed. She lurched to the breakfast table fanning a hand before her as mother and son settled back in their seats. "_Don't_ go in there." She hooked a thumb toward the adjoining lavatory. "It's like a rancid goat carcass exploded. I'm just warning you." She plucked the peach half from Narcissa's still raised fingers and straddled a third chair.

"Mmmm. Nice peach, Cissy." Draco scowled. "What's wrong with you, nephew?" Bella punched his shoulder with now sticky fingers. "Oh…" She suddenly sobered, expression becoming almost apologetic. "Were you waiting for the loo?"

"No!" The Malfoys chorused.

"Good." Bella began awkwardly preparing her cuppa over the low chair back. "Because let me tell you…I brewed up a stonking great biggie in there. It was quite."

"Oh, Bella!" Narcissa rubbed a hand over her face. Draco blushed uncomfortably. He didn't care for discussing bodily excretions.

"What?" Bella slurped her tea. "And why are you dressed like a whore's day off?" Narcissa gasped and tugged self-consciously at her satin dressing gown.

"Auntie!" It was Draco's turn to reprimand. He also didn't care for hearing his mother insulted. But he should have simply ignored it, really…

Her head lolled toward him, black curls seeming to move of their own accords in opposing directions. "Yes…Nephew mine? Did I hurt mummy's feelings? Or did you simply not want to hear all about my truly impressive shite?"

"Bella, please. We're having breakfast." Narcissa spoke with a nun's tolerance in her tone.

"I know!" Bella nodded, but wasn't distracted from her topic. "I'm just saying. There was a moment of genuine panic, Cissy, when I thought to myself: self, you're having a bloody brown baby!" Draco groaned, and Bella continued. "I mean, when I crimped it off, it was like amputating an arm out of my arse, you know? Do you know, nephew? Ever had a shite like that? Hm?" She poked his arm and he swatted her hand away. "Awww, come on, ickle dragon! You should be proud of me! Your auntie felt like a lumberjack after that one! Like I could build a bleedin' log cabin!" She laughed maniacally while the Malfoys looked away, embarrassed.

"Bella," Narcissa began. "Why don't you –"

"Why don't you listen whilst I explicate the nature of how I freed me chocolate hostages, sister?" Seeing she had her family profoundly disturbed, Bella obviously had no intentions of letting up. "It was all very dramatic." She spread her hands before her face in a theatrical gesture. "There I was: walking down the corridor, when suddenly the feeling hit me. And at first, I thought it was just a loaded shart, so I thought I would make it to my own lavatory. But as I approached the stairs…" Her voice dropped to a deep, ominous timbre, as if she was telling the scariest story round the campfire. "I realized this particular wolf bait simply wouldn't wait."

"So." She leaned back in great satisfaction and patted her belly. "I sprinted in here to drop the weight. Positively magical, it was." Narcissa couldn't have been any redder. Draco appeared to be holding back vomit. "Like…summoning the Kraken to the depths, Cissy." Bella closed her eyes in relish, reliving the moment. Her sister and nephew had just started to recover their sensibilities when Bella loudly passed gas.

"Whoa!" The dark witch clutched at her abdomen as though it had betrayed her. "Barking spiders!" She exclaimed on a guffaw. Narcissa was rising, unable to stand further crudeness. Bella grabbed the retreating sister's elbow. "Just a little thunder from down under, Cissy! I think we're safe. All over but the shouting now."

Narcissa snatched her arm away. "Bella, you…." She sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Never mind. I'm going to dress."

"Yeah, you do that," Bella chuckled. "Your nips are making me gassy."

Narcissa swept away on a humph, leaving Draco regarding his aunt with a sour expression. Her grin evaporated when she met his eyes. "Oh, what? You uptight little gobshite. I suppose your pucker's too puckered to even guff a ghost, eh?"

"That's disgusting, auntie," he said.

"Go on, then!" She challenged. "Let slip the dogs of war, little man! Give us a trouser cough!" She leaned across the table to prod his shoulder _again_.

Draco stood, tossed his serviette to the table. "I am not discussing this with you. You're mad. And indecent." He wondered how dressed his mother was…

"I'll see you at dinner!" Bellatrix cackled at his retreating back. "I'll tell you all about the time I queafed and got on the rags at the same time!" Then the Malfoys were gone. Bella settled back in her seat with a contented sigh. She raised her tea to her lips and closed her eyes.

It was a _very_ peaceful morning…


End file.
